Buttons Miller
Buttons Miller was a contestant on the first season of Big Brother, where he reached the final. He finished in second place, losing to Grandpa Simpson. Early Life Buttons was born in the state of Reville to parents Arthur and Julie Miller. His parents named him after Groupy McGroupface founder Buttons99999, expecting him to one day discover things, such as his namesake. Buttons was the oldest of three brothers, both of which he maintained good friendships with. The Miller family were large fans of the Republican Party, and brought their sons up with Republican values. The family were also large fans of guns, which led Buttons to be a large "gun fan" later in life. He was known by family and friends as having a heart of gold, but if provoked he would become very angry. Big Brother Buttons Miller entered the Big Brother House on Day 1, and left the house as the runner-up of the season on Day 7. Throughout his time in the house, Buttons was known for not being afraid to voice his opinion on various issues. This divided viewers, with many adoring him but many finding him irritating. He was the bookies favourite to win during the majority of his time in the house. Buttons constantly feuded with both Apollo and Fishmr. Buttons' first large argument was with Fishmr, when Fishmr began to verbally attack Apollo. Buttons felt that Apollo was being unfairly attacked and therefore launched himself into a large quarrel with Fishmr. The next day, Buttons had a dispute with Apollo, when Apollo accused Buttons of being the most fake housemate. Buttons felt betrayed as he had supported Apollo in the argument against Fishmr on the previous day. He claimed Apollo was a "snake in the grass" and argued with him until the final. On day six, Buttons was nominated for eviction by his fellow housemates. He survived this, with Fishmr being evicted instead. On the day of the final, Buttons and Apollo made an agreement not to speak to each other, as both loathed each other. Apollo finished in second place, leaving the race between Buttons and Grandpa. Grandpa won, and Buttons left the house as the season runner-up. He shook Grandpa's hand and the two agreed to meet for pizza afterwards. Life After Big Brother Since leaving the house, Buttons has become a large presence online, under the alias of "BB Runner-Up". He heavily commented on both Celebrity Big Brother and Big Brother: Timebomb. Celebrity Big Brother starred Apollo Justice, whom Buttons constantly spoke out against. He stated his favourite housemates from that particular season were Stephen Bear, Donald Trump, Harambe, Theodosia Burr, Jr. and Walter White. He stated that those housemates were both the funniest and the nicest. Apollo was nominated for eviction three times and Buttons allegedly voted multiple times in order to evict Apollo. When Apollo reached the final, he urged all of his followers to vote for Walter White to win, saying Apollo was not worthy. This worked, and Walter was crowned the winner of Celebrity Big Brother. For Big Brother: Timebomb, Buttons supported Alex Twickenham, Hughie Maughan, John Dough, Trevor Phillips and Sir Code-A-Lot. When it came the the final, Buttons supported all three finalists and revealed that he did not vote, as he found it hard to choose a favourite out of the final three. Buttons was mortified when he found at that the Big Brother House had been bombed (during the events of The Empty House) and promised to search for James Moriarty, the person responsible for the bombing. He also promised to help re-consturct the Big Brother House. Category:Groupy McGroupface Category:Republican Party Members Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Characters in Big Brother